Babysitting
by AUSSLYGIRLCRAZY
Summary: Ally Dawson is 15 years old. She has to watch her best friend Trish's cousin Austin who is 10 years old. He has a crush on her. She adores him. Together there is a lot of cuteness. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.
1. Chapter 1

Ally P.O.V

My name is Allison Marie Dawson. I'm 15 years old and I go to Marino High School. I'm not popular but i'm not invisible. I get hi's and hey's in the hallway sometimes. Anyway, I have two best friends Trish and Dez. Trish is a VERY loud girl,rude,and is not afraid to speak her mind. At the same time she is caring,funny,and nice….well not to Dez. Dez is a very unique guy. He wares very bright clothes. He comes up with a lot of weird things to do or say. But at the same time he is loving and caring. I love them but anyway heres my day.

I go to my locker to get my textbooks for math class. Math plus to be specific. But anyway as I get my books I hear a loud and familiar scream. Trish…..

"Ally I have BIG news" Trish yells in my ear

"First owww and second what?" I say

"My aunt Maria is coming over with her husband and son"

"Why don't you call them uncle and cousin?" I ask trish

"Because I don't like them anyway,when they get here they told me to watch Austin" She says

"How is that big news?" I ask her

"I told them your going to watch him….again" she says. _Yes I love that kid. He is so cute. well….he's 10. But he is so cute. He's blond,hazel eyes,and the cutest dimples. I wish he was a litte older to date. I know werid but i don't like him like that….ew_

"Why?" I ask _I act like I don't want to_

"You ask alot of questions,and because I don't want to plus they already said yes. Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssee.?" she begs

"Fine but this is the last time FOREVER" _why did i say that?_

"Yes thnks Ally" Trish says

So,anyway I go to math and she goes wherever she goes. When I go to class it is just the ususal. Dallas flirting with me and asking my for my number. I say no as usual. He is a total jerk and goes from girl to girl. So,anyway - _I say that alot_ \- I go to trish's house to say hi to everybody.

"Hey everyone" I say. I can just walk in 'cause i'm practically family and because Ihave a key

"Hey Ally remember my aunt Maria and her husband Mike" Trish says

"Hey guys nice to see you again" I say

"Nice to see you too Ally-gator" Mike says. He has a pet name for me

"And Austin…...AUSTIN." Trish yells upstairs

"I'm coming" yells upstairs

So we just talk and catch up on eachother when we hear someone clearing thier throat.

"Oh yea Ally you remember Austin" Trish says toward the 10 year old bot next to her

Austin P.O.V

Sup, My name is Austin Monica Moon. I know laugh it up Monica. Anyway,i'm 10 years old and I go to Williams Middle School **(1)**. I am very popular and all the girls want me and all the guys want to be me. But I have my eye on someone else. Tha girl is Ally Dawson. She is so pretty….no GORGEOUS. The first time I saw her I almost got blinded by her beauty. She babaysat me the last time I came but that was only for the day. Now she is bibaysitting me the whole time i'm here. My parent and aunt go on trips around Miami I don know why. But anyway,I am so glad that I get to spend time with her more. Lets go back to the story.

"Yes I remember, Hi Austin"Ally says

"Sup Ally" I say acting cool

"Well bye" the adults and trish say running out of the house

"That was weird" I say with confusion written on my face

"Yea, so how are you" Ally asks trying to make conversation

"I been good just like how you look" I say with a sly smirk

"Austin you i'm too old for you but thanks" Ally says while ruffleing my hair

"Hey not the hair" I sa patting it down

"Whatever" she says playfully

"Ally do you think i'm cute?" I say out of the blue

"Yea" she says _wow_

"Really?" I ask

"Yea in a friendly way" she says laughing

"Aw man" I say pouting

"Your cute when you pout" she says kissing my now pink cheeks when she said that

"You are so CUTE" she says gussing

"Stooooop" I say smiling into the pillow on the couch with a now red face

"Okay i'm going to take a shower don't do anything stupid" she says in a serious tone

"Okay" I say with a smile

"Those dimples" she says running upstairs. _she adores me_

"Omg….." I say day dreaming


	2. Chapter 2

Ally P.O.V

 **(A/n ally is now 18 years old)** So, I go upsatirs to take my shower and change into my sleeping clothes. Trish says that I can stay over because the adults like to stay out late. I wonder why she didn't tell my why she wasn't coming back for a while? Anyway,I was writing in my song book about personal things. Until I hera a knock on my door.

"Ally" Austin says in a scared tone

"Yeah Austin" I say with concern

"I was watching a scary movie and now I can't go to bed i'm scared" Austin says while tears are running down his face

"Aww my baby come here Austy…." I say gushing

Then Austin comes and curls in my lap. He is silently sobbing into my chest. _My poor baby._

"Are you okay Austin?" I say as he suddenly becomes quiet. Then I hear a faint snore. _I can't get over how cute he is._

Then I carry him to trish's room and tuck him in. Then I kiss his forhead.

"Goodnight my baby Austin" I say. Then I walk out quietly without a sound.

Austins P.O.V

 _No…...stop…..go away…...leave me alone…...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE…...NO...NOOOOO….NOOOOOOOO._

Then I jolt up from my pillow and scream.

"Ahhh" I scream

"Austin are you okay?" says with worry in her voice

"I had a bad dream" I say on the verge of crying

"Come here want to watch a funny movie with me?" Ally says hopefully

"But its 1 a.m" I say confused

"One aint nothin but a number child lets go" she say. Then I laugh

"There's that laugh and dimples I love so much" She says then I blush

"Aww I making wittle austy bwush" she says in a mocking baby tone

" No" I say speed walking to the guest room

"He is so cute" she says from behind me

"Why do you keep saying that?" I say

"Saying what?" she says

"That i'm cute and adorable and ll these girly names" I say digusted

"BECAUSE YOUR FREAKING ADORABLE" she says like it the most obvious thing in the world

"Thanks" I say looking down at my now important socks

"See your just so ...I can't even explain it" she says and then comes and gives me a hug. I happily hug back.

"Now let the adorableness watch the movie" I say as we break the hug

"Okay whatever" she says

We spend most of the night watching movies and talking. Ally sure loved to talk but that why I love her. So,sooner we start to get sleepy and she tells me to go in trish's room to go to bed.

"Can I stay i here just for tonight" putting on my best puppy dog face

"Aww how can I say no to tht face…..let me think…..NO Austin now go to bed" she says drifting off

"Okay goodnight" I say

"Goddnight baby Austy" the last thing she says before going into sleep mode

I just smile and watch her sleep. Don't judge me she is gorgeous. I ca do this all night.

"Austin leave or i'll got the tickel monster" she says while tickling me

"Ahh….s-s-sto-o-op okay i-i-i'll go to bed" I say with my last breath

"Now go" she says before kissing the top of my head.

"Bye" I say as i drift off to sleep in Trish's bed.

 **Sorry if my story isnt as strong as some other ones you hav read. But i'm new at this i'm just warming up. Ally loves this little guy. He loves her too. I can't wait until they get older.**

 **-Chow for now,Lakisha-**


End file.
